


Forever and Always

by freedomheart



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Sad, Songfic, major angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:07:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3960385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedomheart/pseuds/freedomheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Songfic based off the song Forever and Always by Parachute</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lindsay is concerned when Michael doesn't come home on time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever and Always

 

 

“Bye ya asshole,” Lindsay yelled out the door as Michael slammed it behind you. 

“Back atya bitch.” He yelled from behind the closed doors.

Lindsay leaned back into the couch and grinned.  She and Michael had the greatest relationship, it was always full of humor and insults and fun.  She was never bored and she always knew at the end of the day, they really were in love.

Lindsay wandered around their apartment for a while, fixing random frames, playing some Dead Rising, editing a few videos, and working a little bit on the wedding.

Michael had asked her in December, and of course she said yes, the two years of dating and the long friendship beforehand, she couldn't say no.  She was smitten.

She knew Michael would be gone a while, they had been home all Saturday and Michael was going out to work on some play pals later at Gavin and Meg’s home.   Lindsay had been invited, but wasn't really in the mood, she was feeling tired and was planning on having a lazy day of video games and catching up on Game of Thrones.

Around 12 at night, she was getting a little concerned.  Michael had said it would only take 2 or 3 hours, and she was sure he would call or text her had he planned to stay much longer.  She decided not to worry, they probably just got piss drunk and forgot.

Lindsay waited a little longer, hovering nervously around the door and watching her phone carefully for a call or just a text saying he was okay.  She didn't want to call unless she interrupt some recording or something.

An hour later, she was tossing laundry into the dryer, doing a little dance, when she heard her phone ring from the next room.  Tossing the last shirt into the dryer, she dashed to find it.

“Hello,” She said, recognizing the number as Meg’s.

“Lindsay?” Meg said, her voice hoarse and wavering. 

“Meg? Is everything alright?” Lindsay asked, setting down the pants she was folding.  She felt her heart racing and was immediately concerned for both Gavin and Michael.

“Lindsay, you need to come to the hospital immediately, it’s… it’s Michael, there was an accident….”  
Lindsay didn't even hear the rest, she dropped the phone on the carpet in fear and surprise.

Her heart had dropped to her stomach and she felt vomit rising in her throat.

She swallowed it and picked back up the phone, thoughts flashing through her brain at lightning speed.  Her mind immediately went to December.

* * *

 

_“Hey Linds,” Michael had said, coming into the living room from the bedroom and plopping down next to her on the couch._

_It was December 5 th and it was unusually cold in Austin and Lindsay was curled up under a sweater and a blanket._

_“Hey Michael, dude, Walking Dead,” she said excitedly, pointing to the screen.  “Everyone dies.”  
“Yeah,” He said, looking distracted._

_“Is everything okay?” Lindsay asked, pausing the TV and sitting up, leaning forward towards him._

_“Yeah, everything’s okay, just go look in the bedroom,” He said, motioning backwards._

_“Is it another cockroach, Michael please,” Lindsay said, standing up and walking into the bedroom, rolling her eyes the whole way.  What a baby._

_She paused in surprise when she saw the sight before her._

_The bed was decked out and covered in rose petals, and on the ground was candles spelling out the day they met.  
Michael had silently followed her and when she had turned around, found him down on his knee with his hand coming out of his pocket._

_“Hey Tuggy, wanna marry me?” he pulled out a ring box and opened it, revealing a modest diamond ring nestled softly in the satin case._

_Lindsay was completely taken aback, not expecting it at all but being presently surprised.  Michael didn't seem to be the marrying type when you first met him, but the longer you knew him, he turned more and more domestic._

_“Of course,” Lindsay said, completely delighted._

_“No take backs,” Michael whispered in her ear, sliding the ring onto her left hand gently._

_“You gotta clean that bed off,” she said, kissing him deeply on the lips._

* * *

 

Lindsay grabbed her bag and ran to her car blindly.

Her heart was pounding and her cookies for dinner seemed to be wanting to make a reappearance.

She got in the car and tried to breathe, her breath hitching.

Maybe it wasn't so bad.  Maybe Meg was just being dramatic.  But Lindsay knew better, Meg wouldn't elaborate on that, she would make things seem better than they were.

Lindsay drove to the hospital, tears swimming in her vision and her hands shaking on the wheel.

Michael, Michael dying. He can’t die, they were supposed to grow old together, sit in nursing home rocking chairs and insult each other and rage quit at whatever new game came out 60 years in the future.

She spun into the parking lot and yanked into place.  She knew she was being an asshole parker, but this wasn't the time for worrying about it.

She slams the brakes and parks it, barely checking if she locked it and ran to the front desk of emergency care.

Meg was sitting with Gavin in the waiting room, Gavin had a sling over his arm and cuts and bruises on his arms and face.

“Lindsay,” Meg cried out, running over and wrapping her arms around Lindsay, sobbing messily.

“Where is he Meg?” Lindsay demanded, shaking her.

“You have to ask, they won’t let us in,” Meg sniffled, pointing to the front desk.

Lindsay shed Meg off of her and walked up.

“My fiance, Michael Jones,” She said, looking at the bored middle aged secretary person.

“Of course,” she said quietly, not putting up a fight or anything. “Room 125.”  
Lindsay nodded and turned to walk, first going to Gavin and Meg.

“Come on, I want you to come,” She said, picking Meg up carefully.

Meg sniffled and grabbed Gavin’s good hand, walking down a hallway.

Lindsay felt dizzy, the halls swooped and wobbled in her vision, and she vaguely heard Gavin explaining what happened, but her ears weren't working properly.  Her heart was racing and she stopped at Room 125.

Lindsay rubbed her eyes, getting rid of all tears, squared her shoulders and bravely walked in, struggling to keep a straight face.

On the bed lay Michael, her Michael.

Broken, bloody, fragile Michael.

He had oxygen being fed into his nose, multiple IV’s on his arm, and his eyes were glazed over and glassy.  His heart monitor was bleeping slowly, long steady beeps that echoed through the room, sounding incredibly ominous.

Lindsay walked over and sat in the chair, immediately reaching for Michael’s hand.

She squeezed it and felt him squeeze back.

“H-HI Linds,” he said with difficulty, his voice hoarse and wobbly.

“Hey Michael, looks like you finally did something really dumb, like really dumb,” she said, tears pricked her eyes and she brushed them away quickly. 

He grinned weakly.

“I thought-I thought it would be funny to let Gav drive,” he said softly, his voice shaking.

“Yeah, well you asshole, Gav can’t even remember to renew his visa, let alone drive,” She teased.  His hand was cold and limp in hers.

“I wanted a girl,” He said, his voice so faint she could barely hear.  “I wanted to name her Ellie.”  
“I wanted a boy, and I wanted to name him Cup, remember?” She said, her voice still wet with tears, referencing the fuel 2 lets play.

Michael let out a short breath meant to be a laugh.

“Yeah, Cup Jones,” he said.  “I wanted to live in the country.  I wanted to live up on a hill someday, after Achievement Hunter.” He paused to take a breath

“I wanted to live up on a hill, and I wanted our kids to grow up with dogs and bikes and places to play.”  
“I know Michael,” she said.  She knew.  She didn't want to know, but she could see the effort, and she could see the heart monitor slowing every second.

Lindsay looked up, Meg and Gavin were standing in the doorway.

“Hey Gav,” Michael said hoarsely. “Asshole, need to… need to look both ways before you drive next time, you fucking idiot.”

 Gavin stepped forward.

“I will Michael, I promise,” He said. Gavin, the Gavin that said he’d never cry or be sad over death, had tears dripping unashamedly down his large nose.

Lindsay slipped out of the room, pulling Meg with her, fear coursed her veins, she was so afraid he wouldn't be there anymore when she got back.

She sent Meg away to do the instructions she gave.

She knocked carefully on the door next to Michael's.  There was a middle aged married couple, sitting in the room.  The woman had just had a minor surgery on her knee and her husband was visiting her.

“Can I help you?” the husband asked, standing up.

Lindsay explained the situation, forcing tears down but failing several times, making her request with shaky uneven breaths.

The wife was crying by the end of Lindsay’s explanation and slipped her wedding ring off and calling Lindsay over.

She tucked it carefully into her hand, along with her husbands and whispered soft encouragements into her ear.

Lindsay nodded, thanking them profusely and going back, Meg was standing by Michael’s door with the chaplain.  Lindsay handed the rings to Gavin as she walked into the room

“Hey ya idiot,” Lindsay called softly, going back in the room.

Michael’s breathing had quickened considerably.

“Lindsay,” he said softly, she could hear the fear and pain in his voice.

“I’m right here,” She said sitting down next to him.

Several nurses, two doctors and a couple others had congregated in the doorway.

The minister coughed and spoke a few words and Michael’s eyes softened in realization.

“Oh you romantic little shit,” he coughed, a grin playing on his mouth.

A couple nurses sniffled loudly and Meg and Gavin were both messes, trying to hold it together.

“I guess I’m stuck with Gavin over here as my best man,” Michael said, looking over with difficulty

“I guess,” Gavin hiccuped.  He stepped forward and handed a ring to Michael and one to Lindsay.

The chaplain started the vows but Lindsay cut in.

“Michael, I will love you forever and always, we’ll have a daughter name Ellie and a son named fucking Cup or Umbilical Chord or something.  We’ll teach them to swear like sailors and be assholes like their daddy.  We’ll live on the biggest fucking hill in the world and laugh down at Gavin and Ray and everyone still being nerds and living in apartments,” Lindsay had tears dripping down her face by then.  She slipped the ring over his finger “We’ll grow old together and cuss each other out and have races in wheelchairs.  We’ll sword fight with walkers and embarrass the hell out of our kids by pissing all over the place.  I want to be with you forever, Michael Vincent Jones.  Forever and Always.”

“Lindsay Elise Tuggy,” Michael coughed, his voice shaking and fragile.  “We would grow old and take our kids to school, and freak out the other parents. We’ll have Cup and Ellie’s friends over and be the most embarrassing parents ever.  We’ll cheer at their games and beat up the assholes who are rude to them.  We’ll cuss out old people in an old folks home and I’ll still rage quit every day to see you smile, even if it gives me heart attacks.”  
Michael stopped, unable to go on, his breathing was getting worse and his heart monitor was crawling. With trembling fragile hands, he slipped the ring over Lindsay’s finger.

His voice got lower and he whispered, so low she could barely hear him.

“I will love you forever and always, even when I’m not here.  Lindsay J-Jones, I-“Michael’s hand went limp and slipped off of her.

The doctors pushed past her and a nurse dragged her and Meg and Gavin out.

Lindsay was screaming, tears pouring from her eyes.  She could feel her heart break in two, she felt her world shatter.

She screamed and banged on the door, watching the doctors try to restart his heart.  Lindsay screamed for everything she was worth.

She felt Meg’s gentle hands on her shoulders and she collapsed backwards onto her, sobbing and screaming about how unfair it was.  He didn't deserve it.  He had his whole life.  He didn't deserve it.

She collapsed on the floor and cried and cried till her whole body felt empty of anything, tears or sadness or anything.

She felt completely empty.

The doctor came out and gave her a sad look.

“I’m sorry,” he said.

Lindsay sobbed, a new wave of tears coming over her body.  Her whole body was wracked with sobs and she couldn't stop, she couldn't move.  Her whole world was over, her world was broken and gone and Michael and all her heart and soul and love with it

Gavin and Meg sat down and let her cry, they all cried, sitting on the floor in front of his hospital room.  They cried.

**Author's Note:**

> ANGST  
> ANGST  
> ANGST  
> TEARS  
> I CRIED
> 
> Okay, I'm done.   
> I'm writing a lot instead of studying, oops but not really.  
> Please kudos and leave me some advice, I love people telling me what to do better.  
> I don't get offended at all, please tell me how to improve, I love itl


End file.
